


I'm... not sure what's going on here

by StormySocks



Series: Birthday Bash 2021 Macaroni Masterpieces [20]
Category: Last Week Tonight With John Oliver (TV)
Genre: Art, Bad Art, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-17 15:35:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28727424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StormySocks/pseuds/StormySocks
Summary: And frankly I'm too afraid to ask.
Relationships: Adam Driver as Ratigan/John Oliver as Basil the Great Mouse Detective
Series: Birthday Bash 2021 Macaroni Masterpieces [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2105928
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9
Collections: Exchanges After Dark Birthday Bash 2021





	I'm... not sure what's going on here

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LamiaCalls](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LamiaCalls/gifts).




End file.
